


Ícaro voló muy cerca del sol

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boda, Derek es Derek, Final abierto, M/M, No final feliz, Realeza!UA, mentiras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: -¿Entonces no te arrepentirás de nada?-Por lo menos hasta ahora no, quiero estar aquí, quiero estar contigo aquí.-Ahora.-¿No es ahora lo que estamos viviendo?-Sí, ahora.





	Ícaro voló muy cerca del sol

Es, en pocas palabras, el día perfecto para una boda o eso es lo que dice Claudia Stilinski cuando abre las cortinas de la habitación de Stiles.

-Hoy es el gran día.

 _Hoy es el gran día._ Hoy 14 de abril se levanta con el cabello hecho un desastre, igual que siempre, se sienta en la cama y observa su habitación de la infancia. Tiene un poster de Luke Skywalker justo frente a él, todavía recuerda lo mucho que le dolió destripar a su cerdito de cerámica para poder comprarlo. Es uno de sus más valiosos recuerdos, junto a la camisetita talla 3 que su padre le regaló en su tercer cumpleaños.

Y hoy es el gran día.

No hay nada extraño, tal vez su piel esté más suave que el día anterior, pero se pasó horas en el spa intentando relajarse en vano.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Su madre se sienta al borde de la cama, la mira directamente a los ojos y le aprieta la rodilla con su mano. Obviamente Stiles se siente bien, ha pasado meses planeando este día, ha hecho diez ensayos y uno más por si acaso, se ha medido el traje en tres ocasiones para que no hubiera defectos y la noche anterior llamó para saber si tenían sus doce docenas de azucenas.

Hoy es el gran día, pero no se siente como el gran día.

 

+

_-Imagina que estás en el borde de un acantilado -Stiles arqueó las cejas -Anda, cierra los ojos e imagínalo._

_-Estamos al borde de un edificio._

_Derek comenzó a reír. Eso no tenía nada de gracia, todo lo contrario. Se las habían apañado para subir al borde del edificio más alto de Beacon Hills, se habían sentado al borde con dos latas de refresco y una pizza._

_Stiles ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de querer estar ahí._

_-Hazlo -Derek usó una de sus manos para recargar su cuerpo y se acercó a él -Cierra los ojos, aquí estoy yo para evitar que algo suceda._

_Stiles lo hizo, cerró los ojos y sintió que caía._

_-Tranquilo -Los dedos de Derek se aferraron a su muñeca -No los abras todavía -El más grande se acercó un poco más. Stiles podía sentir su aliento cerca de su rostro, su hombro casi rozando el suyo y tenía la sensación de que los ojos de Derek no se separan de sus facciones. -Imagina que estás al borde de un acantilado, imagina que tu única opción es saltar -Hubo un pequeño silencio -¿Saltarías por mí?_

_Stiles no respondió. No estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta._

_Derek lo besó, sus labios se presionaron sobre los de Stiles._

+

 

-Solamente media taza de su café -Claudia se paró junto a él en la cocina -Y algo rápido, tienes que ducharte antes de que te coloquen el traje, te peinen y te acomoden un poco el color, te ves algo pálido.

-Estoy bien -Stiles suspiró -Estoy perfecto, mamá. Nunca antes había estado mejor.

-Te vas a casar -Claudia se acercó a él -¿Alguna vez te imaginaste casándote?

-Muchas veces, mamá.

-¿Con él?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la cocina tras las palabras de su padre.

¿Había considerado Stiles la idea de casarse con él? ¿Alguna vez se había recargado en su pecho y había imaginado como sería vivir siempre juntos? La respuesta era bastante obvia para los tres presentes en esa casa.

-Ya está la avena -Claudia tomó uno de sus tazones favoritos y lo llenó completamente con la comida de su hijo -Siéntate, John, acompaña a tu hijo.

-Otro día -John Stilinski se acomodó la chaqueta de policía -Intentaré no estar tarde.

-Papá tienes que entregarme -Stiles miró a su padre -Es una tradición que ambos padres entreguen a sus hijos, es parte del ritual de…

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo en esta boda -John miró a su hijo -Tu madre puede entregarte, pero yo no podría hacerlo.

-Hoy no, papá. Hoy es mi boda, hoy intenta comportarte -Stiles tragó duro -Por mí.

-Eres tú quien debe comportarse, Stiles.

 

+

 

_-¿No eres algo delgado para estar haciendo esto?_

_-¿Estar haciendo qué?_

_-Esto -Derek levantó la cajilla de cigarros en la punta de sus dedos. Eran unos dedos largos, lo suficientemente gruesos como para lucir masculinos y al mismo tiempo elegantes -¿No eres demasiado delgado para estar fumando?_

_Stiles lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego observó su propio cigarro, estaba casi a la mitad, el humo seguía escapando por su nariz y no tenía ningún sentido la pregunta._

_-¿A dónde va todo el humo que te fumas? -Preguntó. Su cuerpo se giró completamente a verlo. Estaban a mitad de una banqueta, Stiles observando a la calle y Derek observándolo a él._

_-A mis pulmones, una gran parte -Stiles le dio una nueva calada. El humo penetró por su garganta, se perdió en sus pulmones y fue expulsado por su nariz. Derek le retiró el cigarro con una mano, tenía la misma sonrisa sínica de siempre, como si todo lo que hiciera estuviera bajo su control y no fuera un nuevo acontecimiento al azar._

_Stiles había escuchado y leído muchas veces sobre el efecto mariposa, como la simple caída de la hoja de un árbol alteraba toda la existencia. En ese momento Derek estaba alterando la suya mientras sus dedos tocaban los de Stiles y las puntas de sus pies casi se tocaban. Podía sentir esa pequeña corriente eléctrica moviéndose entre ellos y se odió un poco por no tener la fuerza suficiente para dar un paso hacia atrás, encender un nuevo cigarrillo e irse. Todo habría sido tan fácil si se hubiera ido. Derek sostuvo el cigarro entre sus dedos, lo observó durante un par de segundos y dio una calada. Stiles se quedó sin aliento ¿Eso contaba como un beso indirecto?_

_Tal vez._

_Tal vez no._

_Derek lanzó el cigarro el suelo después, lo pisó con la punta de su bota y Stiles seguía observando._

_-Conozco un lugar que te va a encantar -Derek le rodeó los hombros con uno brazo, su chaqueta le cosquilleaba en el cuello -Licor gratis y más cigarros -Durante unos segundos su nariz quedó a la altura del cabello de Stiles y, a menos que estuviera soñando, lo olió._

_Stiles sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaron mientras le arrebataba la cajetilla y encendía un nuevo cigarro para el resto del camino, a donde sea que estuvieran yendo._

+

Su cabello es un desastre cada mañana o lo era hasta que su cuarto de baño se convirtió en el pasillo del supermercado que alberga cada botella para el cuidado del cabello normal/ondulado/oscuro que no sabía exactamente cuándo o como usar. Si pudiera ser su decisión habría tomado cada una de esas botellas y las habría tirado en una bolsa de basura en cuanto se dio cuenta que comenzaban a invadir su espacio privado, pero sinceramente hacia mucho que su vida había dejado de ser completamente suya.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Su madre también colocó su taza de té frente a él.

-¿Cuándo van a llegar? -Preguntó intentando lucir igual de emocionado como debería estar cualquier persona en su boda.

-Pronto -Su madre le apretó una mano -No estés nervioso, nada malo va a ocurrirte.

Stiles asintió. Tenía razón, su madre siempre tenía razón, ella fue quien le dijo que, si lo amaba, que, si lo hacía feliz y lo encontraba divertido, no había razón para negarse.

El único problema era que nadie le había preguntado a Stiles si él lo encontraba divertido, si lo hacía feliz o si lo amaba. Y tal vez si lo hacía porque nadie se quedaba demasiado tiempo donde no se sentía bien recibido.

-Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo.

-No seas tonto, Stiles -Su madre le sonrió -Son solo los nervios, una vez casados, sentado en el avión que te va a llevar a tu nueva casa, te vas a dar cuenta que es exactamente lo que querías.

Stiles sostuvo su taza de café.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

 

+

_-¿Alguna vez has escuchado la historia Ícaro? -Derek tenía los brazos abiertos, la chaqueta recibiendo todo el golpe del viento haciéndola abrirse como una vela._

_-La historia del que se hace unas alas y vuela tan cerca del sol que le derrite la cera -Stiles estaba sentado un poco más lejos del acantilado y desde su lugar no se perdía nada del espectáculo que estaban haciendo los fuegos artificiales del 4 de Julio._

_-No -Derek se giró a verlo, tenía el rostro sonrojado por el viento y el esfuerzo, su cabello era un lío y su sonrisa; Stiles habría escrito poemas de como lucía su sonrisa en ese momento -Así no -Derek le extendió la mano para que se levantara con él. Stiles no se resistió -Ícaro obtuvo sus alas gracias a su padre -Derek lo paró frente al acantilado -Dédalo hizo las alas para poder escapar -Derek le levantó el brazo izquierdo y luego el derecho -Las pegó con cera, probablemente tardó semanas trabajando día y noche hasta haber logrado un par de hermosas alas -Derek se paró justo detrás de él, sus manos sosteniendo las muñecas de Stiles -Y luego se las pusieron y comenzaron a volar lejos, lejos, cada vez más cerca de su destino y cada vez más lejos de su prisión -En ese punto Stiles se estaba imaginando la historia, podía ver a Ícaro volando por el cielo -Pero entonces Ícaro decidió que era el dueño del mundo y voló alto, alto -Derek usó una de sus manos para cerrarle los ojos -Tan alto que pudo sentir el sol en su piel, el sol quemando sus hombros, deslizándose por su espalda hasta sus piernas. Hermoso sol, tan brillante como siempre -La voz de Derek era más baja, cada vez más profunda -Pero el sol es tan hermoso como letal y derritió sus alas. Ícaro pudo sentir como poco a poco comenzaba a derretirse la cera contra su piel, quemaba, dolía, pero valía la pena porque había visto el mundo de la manera en la que nadie más lo había hecho -Los fuegos artificiales cesan y con él la voz de Derek -La caída se sintió como volar, se sintió como enamorarse de los ojos más hermosos y perderse en ellos para nunca despertar -Un nuevo fuego artificial irrumpió en el cielo -Un día yo voy a volar igual de alto que él._

_-¿Y caerás igual? -Stiles no quería abrir los ojos._

_-Probablemente -Derek presionó sus labios en su oreja cuando habló -¿Caerías conmigo?_

_+_

-Mira esos ojos -Érica, su estilista designada estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido -Parece que no has dormido nada.

-Es que casi no lo hice -Stiles aceptó que lo sentaran en su propia cama.

-No importa -La mujer se acomodó el cabello rubio tras las orejas -Tu espera aquí, tu madre debe tener algo de manzanilla en la cocina.

Stiles estuvo recostado en su propia cama con almohadones para sostenerlo y más de una persona irrumpiendo en su cuerpo como si fuera propiedad pública y tal vez lo iba a ser pronto, pero en ese momento seguía siendo suyo. Le recortaron las puntas del cabello, le sacaron las cejas, le recortaron las uñas y le colocaron una loción en todo el cuerpo.

-Ya casi estamos.

Stiles estuvo toda una hora sentado dentro de la bañera en agua de flores que nunca había visto en su vida. Todo se veía demasiado real, no importaba que tanto hubiera estado esperando ese día un año atrás, en ese momento se sentía como si todo hubiera sido parte de la vida de otra persona.

-Mira que hermoso -Stiles no quiso abrir los ojos cuando escuchó a su madre -Es un traje precioso.

-Se va a casar con el príncipe -Érica sonó igual de emocionada que su madre -Obviamente iba a tener lo mejor, perfectamente hecho a su medida. Dicen que solamente el saco costó más de mil euros.

-¿Y los zapatos?

-Diseño exclusivo para esta boda -Érica dio vueltas en la silla del escritorio de Stiles -No hay otros iguales en todo el mundo.

-¿No es un poco excesivo?

-Claudia, es una boda -Erica dio otra vuelta -Se ha estado planeando desde antes que se comprometieran.

-Mi hijo el consorte de un príncipe -Stiles cerró los ojos con más fuerza -Espero que venga a visitarnos constantemente.

 

+

_-Sh -Derek se colocó un dedo en los labios -No hagas ruido._

_-No lo estoy haciendo -Stiles tenía los ojos apretados -No hago nada de ruido._

_-Excelente._

_Los dos estaban apretujados dentro de un closet intentando que no los descubrieran o perderían y perder significaba quedarse a ayudar a limpiar luego de la fiesta._

_-Alguien viene -Stiles intentó fundirse con las chaquetas de invierno y las bufandas peludas._

_La luz de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose les iluminó el closet por unos segundos. Stiles seguía con los ojos apretados, esperando no ser encontrado. Alguien caminó por la habitación, movió las cortinas, miró debajo de la cama y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir el closet hubo algo que hizo que la respiración de Stiles se detuviera._

_Unos labios se presionaron sobre los suyos, suaves y seguros. Una mano sostuvo su cintura y la otra le retiró la bufanda peluda de la mejilla izquierda._

_Sus ojos se relajaron, sus manos dejaron de apretar la tela de la chaqueta a su espalda y buscaron refugió en la camisa de algodón de Derek._

_-¡Tengo a Whittemore! -Alguien gritó en el pasillo y la persona que había entrado a la habitación se fue cerrando la puerta a su espalda._

_Derek continuó besándolo, su mano en su mejilla acariciando despacio, como si realmente quisiera tocarlo._

_-Hay que salir de aquí -Murmuró Stiles, sus labios cosquilleaban y sus manos sentían la piel caliente de Derek._

_-Esa idea me gusta -Derek nuevamente presionó sus labios juntos._

_-¡Puedo escucharte pensar, Stilinski! -Derek abrió la ventana._

_-¿Vas a brincar conmigo?_

_-¿Tengo otra opción?_

_Los matorrales en el patio no sirvieron de colchón, como habían imaginado, pero por lo menos no fue el duro pasto. Derek le tomó de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y ya no lo soltó._

_-Corre -Murmuró antes de que alguien saliera por la puerta a gritarles que los había visto._

_+_

-Muy bien -Stiles miró el charco de agua bajo sus pies -Tranquilo -Su reflejo se veía decidido -Es lo que querías hace un año, es lo que mejor te conviene.

-¿Stiles ya estás listo? -Érica tocó un par de veces la puerta.

-Un segundo -Stiles miró nuevamente su reflejo -Lo mereces.

La puerta se abrió.

-Ya estás -Érica se veía bastante emocionada -¿Listo para tu traje?

-Listo -Stiles sonrió.

Su saco era blanco, con una pajarita negra, el pantalón negro y una camisa igual blanca. Se veía perfecto, se veía como el traje que usaría el novio de un príncipe.

-Espera -Érica le colocó una mano en el hombro -Un último regalo antes de la boda.

Stiles quiso quejarse, habían sido demasiados regalos antes de la boda, empezando por el anillo de compromiso y terminando por todo el guardarropa que había recibido a lo largo de todo ese año. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a llevar toda esa ropa a Washington.

-Tienes que saber que el príncipe espera que te gusten -Érica abrió la caja. Durante un par de segundos Stiles no estuvo muy seguro de que eran, solamente podía ver las dos piedras brillantes.

-Son hermosos -Su madre fue quien los elogió primero -Y lucen bastante caros.

-Son bastante caros -Stiles miró los gemelos -Creo que son demasiado.

-Stiles -Érica lo miró con el ceño fruncido -Han sido un regalo de tu prometido y…

-Voy a usar los que Jackson me regaló -Stiles cerró la caja -Son hermosos, pero mi mejor amigo me ha regalado unos precisamente para este momento -Suspiró -Son lo que voy a usar.

-Oh -Érica respiró profundo -Está bien, pero debes usarlos pronto o pensará que no te han gustado.

 

+

_Stiles era joven, era rebelde, tenía esas ganas de comerse el mundo que cualquier persona a su edad tenía. Pero él también sabía exactamente a donde quería ir._

_Conocer al príncipe de los Estados Unidos Americanos en una rebaja de libros fue toda una coincidencia. Él solamente estaba ahí, con su mochila colgando de su hombro y el peso de su aplicación para el servicio secreto haciéndola más difícil de llevar._

_Tenía quince minutos antes de tener que correr para llegar a su trabajo de medio turno, pero primero debía buscar algún libro que fuera oro y estuviera siendo vendido como pirita._

_Fue entonces que se encontraron, cuando Stiles tomó la copia de El Gran Gatsby al mismo tiempo que alguien tomaba El Joven Rico, junto a él._

_-Comparado con la gran distancia que lo había separado de Daisy -Empezó el desconocido y a Stiles le tomó unos cuantos segundos enterarse que se estaba dirigiendo a él -l_ _e había parecido muy cercana a ella, casi como si la tocara. Le parecía tan cercana como una estrella lo está de la luna. Ahora había vuelto a ser tan sólo una luz verde en un muelle._  

_-Su cuenta de objetos encantados se había disminuido en uno. -Concluyó Stiles._

_-Uno de mis libros favoritos -El desconocido sostuvo su propia copia de El joven rico entre sus manos -Supongo que lo has leído antes._

_-Un par de veces -Stiles acarició la portada -De la biblioteca pública._

_-Yo también lo leí en la biblioteca -Dijo el desconocido, pero no dijo que se refería a la biblioteca privada de la realeza. -Siempre es un buen compañero al lado de una taza de café de la tienda correcta._

_-Supongo -Stiles observó la contraportada._

_-¿Puedo invitarte una taza de café?_

_-En realidad no -El desconocido arqueó ambas cejas. Estaba usando unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa con las mangas dobladas y una sonrisa._

_Stiles había decidido años atrás que las sonrisas se le veían bien a cualquiera._

_-Tengo que entrar a trabajar -Stiles miró el reloj en su muñeca, era el viejo reloj de su padre, su mejor accesorio para salir a cualquier lugar -Es muy tarde._

_La fila en la librería era enorme, no había forma en que lograra pagar el libro y llegar a tiempo._

_-¿Tal vez mañana? -Stiles quiso borrarle la sonrisa con el puño. Él estaba estresado queriendo llevar su libro y también queriendo ir a ganar el dinero para poder pagar la renta de ese mes._

_-Claro, si nos volvemos a ver -Miró la fila y luego el reloj -¿Puedes pararte aquí -Stiles apuntó exactamente el punto de había estado parado un segundo atrás -Gracias -El desconocido tenía la mirada curiosa, como si quisiera saber que estaba haciendo y al mismo tiempo encontrara su comportamiento bastante peculiar._

_Stiles metió el libro bajo otros siete libros, acomodó otros libros al frente, por detrás y técnicamente lo dejó enterrado entre libros._

_-Gracias._

_-¿No lo vas a llevar?_

_-Regresaré por él más tarde -Stiles se sacudió las rodillas -Que tengas un lindo día._

_Casi corrió en medio de las personas hasta poder salir de la tienda y luego corrió calle abajo hasta la cafetería donde se gastaba sus tardes intentando hacer tarea y sirviendo a los clientes._

_Cuando regresó por el libro se encontró con un puñado de gente arremolinados en la entrada diciendo que el príncipe había estado ahí. Stiles pasó de largo, directamente a su tumba de libros._

_-¿Buscas esto? -El mismo desconocido de horas atrás estaba sosteniendo el libro._

_-¿Llevas aquí todo este tiempo? -Stiles ni siquiera agradeció cuando le arrebató el libro._

_-¿Esperabas que me fuera y dejara el libro desprotegido para que alguien, que no lo leyó en una biblioteca, se lo llevara?_

_No supo que responder._

_-Mañana, café. Tú y yo._

_-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre._

_-Es un secreto -El desconocido se cubrió los labios con un dedo -Te veo aquí mañana._

_Luego se fue pasando en medio del tumulto que estaba esperando a que el príncipe saliera de la tienda._

_+_

Ropa interior, pantalón, calcetines, zapatos, camisa, saco, pajarita, gemelos, cabello. Lo vistieron en ese orden, siempre retirando cada arruga y asegurándose que todo le venía a la perfección.

-Vaya -Jackson llegó a casa vestido, duchado y luciendo la mejor sonrisa que podía haber llevado en años -Te ves guapo.

-Gracias, Whittemore -Stiles se miró en el espejo -Siento que me asfixio ¿Sabes si sufro de claustrofobia?

-Nada de que preocuparse -Jackson se paró justo detrás de él -¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Creo que no va a ir -Stiles suspiró -O bien va a llegar tarde. Igual falta mucho tiempo.

-Dale tiempo, eres su único hijo -Jackson le enderezó la pajarita -Estoy muy feliz por ti, Stiles.

-¿De verdad?

-Él te quiere, te mima, te ve como el chico inteligente que eres -Jackson le colocó las manos en los hombros -Creo que no podrías pedir nada más.

-Sí -Stiles asintió -Creo lo mismo.

-¡Whittemore no lo toques! -Érica entró a la habitación con una plancha de cabello -Quita tus sucias manos del príncipe consorte.

-En realidad sigue siendo el prometido -Jackson le guiñó un ojo, pero retiró sus manos de su cuerpo. Tenía un hermoso traje verde oscuro que le resaltaba los ojos.

Cuando eran niños Stiles quería lucir como Jackson, siempre seguro, siempre feliz de estar en su propia piel.

Ahora solamente le envidiaba la felicidad con la que decía tengo un novio que trabaja como guardaespaldas y que cada noche le dice que está feliz de tenerlo, _pero ya lo sé. Yo también estoy feliz de tenerlo a él._  

 

+

 

_-He estado saliendo con este chico -Jackson tenía un enorme helado lleno de dulces que no sabía por dónde empezar -El guardaespaldas._

_-Deja de decirle ‘el guardaespaldas’ y comienza a llamarlo por su nombre -Stiles puso los ojos en blanco -Hazael, repítelo después de mí: Hazael._

_-Yo sé que se llama Hazael, pero decir que es guardaespaldas lo hace sonar interesante -Jackson tomó un trocito de nieve y sonrió -Esto está delicioso._

_-¿Jackson?_

_-Oh -Jackson dejó la cuchara -He estado saliendo con él y -El rubio miró por la ventana -No sé cómo decirte esto, desearía no tener que decirte esto. Pero te lo voy a decir porque eres mi mejor amigo y sé que estás considerando otras opciones -Stiles quiso negarlo -Así que debo decírtelo._

_-¿Quieres solo soltarlo? -Stiles le dio un trago a su malteada._

_Jackson se entretuvo comiendo de su helado durante lo que parecieron horas. Probó todos los sabores, masticó una cereza y finalmente soltó la cuchara._

_-Hazael estuvo visitando ese primer ministro inglés que te dije el otro día -Jackson suspiró -Ya sabes que si es fuera del país siempre lo llevan y estaban con ese ministro inglés, cuando vio a Derek._

_-¿Derek?_

_-Tu amante -Jackson miró su helado -Derek, así que Hazael le preguntó al jefe del departamento de tecnología, no recuerdo como se llama._

_-Daniel -Stiles soltó el nombre rápido, era uno de los nombres que se aprendió cuando le entregaron la lista de personas que debía conocer antes de la boda, para que supiera exactamente quien lo estaba felicitando._

_-Sí, él -Jackson suspiró -Y no es Derek Holt, como te dijo, es Derek Hale y trabaja para el gobierno -Stiles arqueó las cejas -Hazael le contó que lo había visto algo cercano a ti, ya sabes, creyendo que tal vez era un guardaespaldas en cubierto._

_-¿Y? -Presionó Stiles sintiendo un feo hueco en su estómago. Jamás debió haberle dado ese trago a su malteada._

_-Y en realidad está trabajando para que le seas infiel al príncipe y así cancelar la boda -Soltó Jackson de carrerilla -Tu sabes que su madre, la reina, no te quiere. Todos lo sabemos, así que…_

_-A Derek le están pagando para embaucarme._

_-A lo James Bond, sí -Jackson apretó los labios -No hay otra forma de decirte esto, Stiles. Así que agradéceme, mándalo al carajo y concéntrate en tu boda._

_Stiles sostuvo la mirada de su mejor amigo. No quería llorar, por alguna razón no estaba lo suficientemente triste como para llorar, solamente estaba enojado, quería salir al mundo y gritar. Quería volver en el tiempo, tomar su libro, pagarlo y salir corriendo de la librería._

_Quería nunca haber dicho ‘acepto’._

_Pero sobre todo quería haber dado media vuelta y decir ‘No gracias, estoy comprometido’._

_+_

Había formas de escoger un traje, muchas personas los hacían a su medida, pero otras iban a las tiendas y se medían lo más les gustara.

Él optó por la opción de pedirle a alguien que le comprara el traje por él. Que le escogiera los zapatos y que lo dejara en la habitación de su hotel un día antes de la boda.

Cuando salió de la ducha el traje estaba listo, camisa negra, saco negro, zapatos, negros, pantalón negro. Parecía la típica broma del funeral.

No la era.

 

+

 

_-Ícaro cayó porque se consideró el rey del mundo durante unos minutos -Stiles estaba usando su chaqueta favorita, sus jeans más nuevos y un gorrito que le ocultaba el cabello revuelto por el viento -Porque se consideró más grande que el sol._

_-Y cuando lo vio a la cara -Derek se giró a verlo, tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre, parecía feliz de verlo, igual que la vez anterior -Supo que nada brillaba más que tus ojos._

_-Si, lo creo -Stiles caminó directo a él -También creo que es una de las mentiras más bonitas que me has dicho, Derek Hale._

_La sonrisa murió de manera abrupta. No titubeó en los labios y se convirtió en un juego. Simplemente murió._

_-Mercenario de la corte francesa -Continuó Stiles -Se te atribuyen más de siete muertes, sin contar las de tu familia._

_-Stiles._

_-No sé cuánto te estaban pagando -Stiles metió sus manos al interior de su chaqueta -Tampoco me interesa, pero espero que intentar sabotear la felicidad del príncipe haya valido la pena para ti._

_-¿Intentar? -Derek se enderezó completamente -Lo he hecho._

_-No -Stiles negó -No hay pruebas, nunca me acosté contigo, no salí contigo más de lo que lo hago con mi mejor amigo. No eres nadie en mi vida. Así que sí, ha sido un intento._

_-Te vas a casar con él -La sonrisa volvió a sus labios -Todo lo que te he mostrado y te vas a casar con él._

_-¿Creíste que dejaría al príncipe por ti? ¿Creíste que dejaría al amor de mi vida por alguien que ha aparecido para hacerme reír? -Stiles sonrió también -No soy tan ingenuo, joven tal vez, pero he visto lo suficiente como para saber que no debo fiarme de nadie._

_Hubo un silencio eterno entre los dos. Durante unos segundos parecía que Derek iba a decir algo, que se iba a defender, pero no lo hizo._

_-Que tengas un hermoso matrimonio, príncipe consorte -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abandonarlo a mitad del claro._

_Beacon Hills era un bosque enorme, era un pueblo a mitad del bosque donde los animales salvajes se paseaban como sin nada._

_Stiles deseó en ese momento que uno de esos animales lo atacara, para sentir algo y asegurarse de que seguía vivo._

_+_

El viaje en el auto fue lento y cada rodada Stiles sentía que el estómago se le hacía más pequeño. Jackson, a su lado, iba contando como había terminado haciendo un recorrido en tirolesa la última vez que viajó con Hazael. Le estaba relatando con señas toda la adrenalina.

-Y al final -Jackson cerró los ojos un segundo -Al final estaba Hazael y ¿Has sentido ese alivio que viene cuando te despiertas de una pesadilla y te enteras de que ha sido una pesadilla? Pues casi lo mismo, pero mejor.

-Me imagino.

Y no, no se lo imaginaba, porque en algún momento había estado asomado por la ventana del auto mientras corrían a 160 km/h y al final su corazón había estado latiendo tan fuerte que fue él quien beso primero a Derek.

El salón estaba lleno de personas que vestían trajes de diseñador, de personas que nunca lo habían visto hasta ese momento en el que se había llegado la hora de que se casara con el príncipe. Habían hecho un pequeño artículo de él y su familia, pero nada que fuera relevante, él no era la celebridad ahí.

-¿Hijo? -Stiles sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones cuando vio a su padre, tenía puesto un traje negro y se veía un poco más viejo -¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Sí, papá.

Stiles ni siquiera sabía que había sido tan bueno diciendo mentiras hasta ese momento.

-Está bien -John, su padre, le dio un beso en la frente -No importa que ahora seas de la realeza, siempre vas a ser mi niño.

-No soy de la realeza, papá. Solo soy Stiles.

-¡Es hora! -Érica le enderezó la pajarita, le acomodó el saco y le apretó los hombros -Cuando salgas de ese salón, ya no serás Stiles Stilinski, serás Stiles el príncipe consorte y en unos años, serás Stiles el rey consorte, así que ponte feliz porque todo el país está esperando a ver tu cara.

Stiles asintió.

-Tranquilo -Jackson se paró a su espalda -Va a ser como cuando eran novios, solo que ahora van a vivir juntos.

-Gracias, Jackson.

Stiles estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando las puertas se abrieron. Había demasiada gente mirándolo a él, demasiadas cámaras y demasiados murmullos. Sentía que iba a vomitar, pero justo al final del pasillo, luciendo igual de guapo que siempre estaba su novio.

+

_-¡Joder!_

_-Stiles tranquilo._

_-¡Eres el maldito príncipe!_

_-Sí._

_-¡Joder!_

_-Stiles, soy Isaac Lahey, pero…_

_-¡Eres el príncipe! Debí haber reconocido tu cara de las revistas de chismes. Debí haber leído una revista de chismes._

_-¿Puedes bajar del sofá para poder hablar como la gente?_

_-¡Su majestad!_

_-¡Stiles!_

_-Ya lo siento, pero eres Isaac Lahey, el príncipe de Estados Unidos._

_-Sé quién soy, gracias. ¿Ahora podemos hablar sobre lo que tenemos tú y yo?_

_-Soy el novio del príncipe._

_-Si, Stiles eres mi novio._

_-¿Y es un secreto?_

_-No para ti._

_+_

Saco negro, hombros fuertes como los de alguien que podría levantar un auto con sus manos y quien podría volar tan alto como Ícaro. Alguien que había soñado con ser piloto y no mercenario estaba a mitad del salón, su rostro mirando al frente, pero Stiles habría reconocido esa espalda en cualquier lugar.

Derek Hale había asistido a su boda y quiso salir corriendo, quiso esconderse en un armario y no salir hasta que el mundo entero hubiera pasado y él no estuviera en ninguna posición tan comprometida.

Siguió caminando, siguió avanzando por el pasillo interminable con el piano zumbando en sus oídos como abejas y el brazo de su padre manteniéndolo estable. Jackson seguía un par de pasos detrás de él, como si fuera su guardia porque era su mejor amigo y siempre iba a cuidar su espalda.

Isaac estaba al final.

_¿Recuerdas esa sensación de estar cayendo en el sueño y despertar en tu cama?_

_¿Es así como se siente enamorarse?_

_Es así como se siente equivocarse._

-Estamos reunidos el día de hoy, hermanos y hermanas, para unir en sagrado matrimonio, frente a Dios y a los hombres, al príncipe Isaac y a Stiles.

Stiles estuvo observando el lugar. El tiempo parecía detenerse e ir demasiado rápido a momentos. Todo se veía mal, pero al mismo tiempo todo era correcto.

-Con el poder me concede en esta tarde, los declaro casados por el resto de sus vidas y hasta que la muerte los separe.

 

+

 

_-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ya no seas joven? ¿Cuándo ya no tengas la energía para vivir el mundo?_

_-Cuando ese momento llegue ya lo habré hecho, Stiles -Derek estaba de pie a mitad de la carretera._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?_

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ya no seas joven ni tengas la energía y te des cuenta que pasaste toda tu vida deseando conocer el mundo, pero nunca juntaste valor para hacerlo?_

_-Cuando ese momento llegue sabré que todo lo que hecho ha sido porque era exactamente lo que quería hacer en ese momento._

_-¿Entonces no te arrepentirás de nada?_

_-Por lo menos hasta ahora no, quiero estar aquí, quiero estar contigo aquí._

_-Ahora._

_-¿No es ahora lo que estamos viviendo?_

_-Sí, ahora._


End file.
